A Different Kind Of Holiday
by AztecWuff
Summary: Hehe, this is PG cus I like having PG stories, and there is some light swearing! ;) Anyway, this is a 'The Sight' fanfic, where Mimi and Cabby get sucked into Transylvania. Hehe!
1. Chapter One: A Big Surprise

-Chapter One: A Big Surprise-  
  
Cabby Baggins has logged on.  
  
Twitchy Mimi says: OMT HI!  
  
Cabby Baggins says: OMT HI!  
  
Cabby Baggins says: Happy 13th B-day Mimi!  
  
Twitchy Mimi says: Awwww thankies!  
  
Cabby Baggins says: What did ya get? More wolf stuff?  
  
Twitchy Mimi says: Don't know yet, I just got up.  
  
Twitchy Mimi says: Ooooh! Brb! I have to open my pressies! Squeals in excitement  
  
Cabby Baggins says: Hehe, good luck!  
  
Twitchy Mimi: Thanks! Cya!  
  
My heart pounding in anticipation, I clicked the 'X' buttons, closing my many windows I had opened in my fifteen minutes on the computer. Pausing briefly, I grinned as I saw my desktop: A drawing of Bran, gazing at me thoughtfully with his huge amber eyes. I was lost in them for a moment, but my Mums voice broke through my thoughts.  
  
"Mimi!" she exclaimed teasingly. "I guess you don't want your presents then!"  
  
Yelping like a wolf pup, I skidded out of my room and ran into the family room, where I plonked myself down on the rocking chair, and grinned expectantly at my Mum.  
  
"I'm ready!" Mum just shook her head, grinning, before calling to my brother, Joel.  
  
"Joel! Mimi is ready to open her presents!" A grunt replied from my older brothers room, meaning he was half-asleep. Joel wasn't particularly in to early mornings, and seeing it was 6:30am, and he had got home at 2:30am, his ideal time to wake up would be around midday.  
  
Now, usually I would be sensible and understanding, with all the "Would you like me to get you brekkie Joel?" or "It's freezing this morning! Would you like a hot waterbottle?"  
  
Hehe, but it was my birthday, wasn't it?  
  
Running into Joels room, (which was crowded with his desk, computer, double bed and millions of bits and pieces for all his guitars) I leapt onto his bed, jumping about enthusiastically.  
  
"Wake up Joel! I'm a teenager! Wake up! Yahooooo!"  
  
And eventually, he had to get up, before he had a severe case of temporary deafness.  
  
As my lazy oath of an older brother hauled himself out of bed, I bounded back into the family room, and once again, threw myself into the overstuffed rocker. Rubbing my hands together, I could see the excitement in Mums eyes, she was obviously DYING to give me my present. This got me even more hyper, and I was practically bouncing in my seat as I waited. Finally Joel made his way from the bathroom, over to us, and as he heaved himself into a chair, Mum pulled out a envelope. As she hugged me, she whispered in my ear "Happy Birthday Darling girl!" before passing me the envelope. I grinned briefly, before tearing open the envelope, to reveal a card, featuring an Omega wolf. I clapped my hands together, as I absorbed myself in the wolfs eyes, and as I brought the card closer, I gasped in surprise.  
  
"Mum! It has a black circle around his right eye! It looks like Bran!" Mum nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"I looked everywhere for one that looked like all of the pictures clogging up our Documents folder!" I grinned sheepishly before opening the card. In Mum's neat scrawls, was written a loving message.  
  
Dearest Mimi,  
  
Happy 13th Birthday sweetie! I am so proud of the resilient, clear-minded girl you have grown up to be! I hope this day is very special for you, and I'm sure you will remember it forever.  
  
Love always,  
  
Mummy.  
  
xoxo  
  
I felt tears pricking at the back of my eyes as I read the card. I gave Mum the huge cuddle she deserved, before noticing something sticky-taped to the back of the card. It was in a shiny red and white envelope, with fancy gold lettering, spelling 'With love to a dear friend.' I gave a snort of laughter, cards were getting so corny these days! I carefully tore of the sticky-tape, and opened the envelope. Something small and white slithered to the floor, and as I bent to pick it up, I heard Mum draw her breath in. My heart pounding, I could almost smell the excitement as my abnormally long fingers clutched the piece of paper and brought it up to eye level. I swore as I saw what it was.  
  
It was a plane ticket.  
  
A plane ticket to Toronto, Ontario, Canada.  
  
My wish had come true.  
  
I was going to meet Cabby. 


	2. Chapter Two: OMT HI!

-Chapter Two: OMT HI!-  
  
((This chapter is dedicated to Cabby, since she's feeling very sick. Get well soon!))  
  
I was woken by someone shaking me gently. "Mum?" I mumbled, prying my eyes open. A flight attendant stood over me, smiling.  
  
"You have to get off the plane now, sweetie," she told me. "You're in Toronto!"  
  
A rush of adrenaline poured through me, giving me tingles. I grinned sheepishly at the fact I had called her 'Mum', but brushed it aside as I grabbed my backpack and made a mad dash for the exit. Giving the flight attendant a small wave, I bounded through the tube thingy, and minutes later I was in the airport.  
  
It was HUGE!  
  
For the first time since I left Perth, I was homesick. I wanted my Mum to come and cuddle me, and help me find my bags.  
  
But she wouldn't come.  
  
Determinedly, I decided this was something I had to do. Taking a deep breath, I began to weave my way through the crowds, until I came to the baggage conveyor belt. Several seconds later, my big black suitcase, with sparkly, yet messy handwriting on the side saying 'MIMI BIRCH' and wolf pictures plastered all over it came past. With the help of a lady with a cute baby and a security guard, I was wheeling my suitcase away, and searching for a sign of my online friend.  
  
After half an hour, I had still not found them. Sighing, I despondently dragged my feet over to a bench and sat down, looking around me. What if they had forgotten about me? What if they went to the wrong airport? What if I arrived at the wrong airport? Millions of doubting questions filled my mind, but I shoved them away. I didn't need the negativity right now.  
  
I kept looking around me, hoping to catch a glance of Cabby, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I would have to tell someone. As I got to my feet, I almost jumped out of my skin as a loud voice boomed out of the loudspeaker above my head.  
  
"Could Aztec please come to the service desk!? Aztec?!" I froze. Someone was called Aztec! Pretty cool name! My role play wolf was called Aztec.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
Cabby was looking for me! She had used my wolf name probably because she knew how much I loved it.  
  
Right, I thought, and adjusting my grip on my suitcase, I made my way to the huge red sign that said 'Service Desk'. A woman peered down at me.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked in an icy voice. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by someone behind me.  
  
"Mimi!" A voice shrieked, and I turned around to see a girl, about my age running towards me. My eyes widened as I noted her features: Brown hair, hazel eyes, slim figure, wearing a wolf T-shirt. This could only be on person.  
  
"Cabby!" I yelled, bounding over to her. We were caught up in a fierce hug, before parting, and grinning. Then, we both knew what to say. We had practiced it every day, and had just worked its was into our vocabulary. So, taking a deep breath, we both blurted out a sentence that only we would think was hilarious.  
  
"Oh My Tor! Hi!" 


End file.
